Terrence Scruggs
Terrence Abraham Scruggs '''is a New Beginnings Person manufactured on a gene template derived from Delishitor. He began his life on Sector 7 of the New Beginnings Planet, one of the more advanced clones in his sector. When the planet was destroyed by a meteor impact, Scruggs' chamber survived into space and was recovered by the Poop Sock Empire. After being recovered, Scruggs became a Crusader for the empire, who had secretly lost the object of their namesake. After failing to recover it after hundreds of crusades, Scruggs was banished into outer space. Scruggs was recovered, miraculously, by the Intergalactic Space Penis, beginning Scrugg's personal journey for the Poop Sock. Biography Creation When Delishitor's corpse was sent into outer space, where his unique physiology allowed him to stay alive for such a long period of time. He spent hundreds of years floating in space, until he was recovered in 2800 CE, or roughly 6751 ASD, by the Poop Sock Empire. Seeing potential in his genes, the empire used him as a genetic template for the New Beginnings Project. The project eventually saw the establishment of the New Beginnings Planet and People in 6875 ASD, or 2924 CE. In 6969 ASD, or 3018 CE, the clone that would come to be known as Terrence Scruggs was created, in Sector 7 of the New Beginnings Planet. He proved to grow quickly, and was initially considered to command imperial troops before the planet's destruction in 6971 ASD. Early History Terrence Scruggs' cyrogenic chamber, however, was one of the several to survive the impact of the meteor, likely due to the location of his sector. His chamber was flung across space, until it was recovered by the Poop Sock Empire two years later. He was awakened and assigned a mission as a Poop Sock Crusader, spreading religion across the galaxy. He came to fall in love with the Poop Sock itself, keeping a locket of its image close to his heart at all times. On his travels, he met several creatures and peoples across the universe. Notably, he encountered a fully grown Condom Dwarf named Robert Dong. Later in his career as a Crusader, Scruggs was informed that the Poop Sock itself had gone missing. Commanded by Priest L-247, Scruggs embarked on several missions to attempt to retrieve the Poop Sock. Facing failure after failure, however, Scruggs was banished from the Poop Sock Empire into the cold of outer space. Personal Quest for the Poop Sock Shortly before he would've asphyxiated, Robert Dong saved Scruggs and carried him off into space. As Dong reprimanded Scruggs for his behavior, Scruggs refused to pay him any heed and proceeded to complain about his old friend's lateness. Because of this, Dong left Scruggs on an alien planet, where he would survive, but be lost. On the planet, he was assisted by Moss to find civilization. The Troads, as he later learned they were called, spoke Space Hebrew and therefore were incomprehensible to Scruggs. An interpreter, however, named Carl assisted Scruggs in leaving the planet and continuing on his quest. He gifted Scruggs with Steve, whom Scruggs proceeded to modify into perfection. Leaving the Troad planet, Scruggs headed for Walsr-7, the Planet of Thieves. There, Space-Porpoise shot and left Steve upon his landing, leaving Scruggs once again stranded. Directly following this experience, Scruggs suffered a stroke brought upon by the loss of his friend. In his stroke, Scruggs had a vision and was told that he would serve a grander destiny that he currently knew. Upon awakening some time later, he found himself in a burlap sack under the ownership of Dolphineas Manford. Exiting the bag, and introducing himself, Scruggs assessed his situation and recovered from his stroke. He was, however, forced to return into the bag and was brought before the thief he had initially seeked on Walsr-7. Terrence, still confused, fired his gun at the thief, Colorka, after witnessing an interaction between her and her slaves. The resulting bullet wound destroyed Colorka's central processing systems, effectively killing her. This action, however, would not go rewarded, as it incited a conflict between Scruggs and a vengeant Manford. The fight climaxed in Scrugg's acceptance of his tragic past and the reconciliation of the two parties for their actions. Powers/Abilities Terrence Scruggs, as a clone of the powerful Delishitor, has a number of powers derived from his unique physiology. However, Scruggs relies more on his words and weapons in battle. Nevertheless, he possess the potential for numerous powers. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''While he doesn't rely on his strength, Scruggs has displayed a tremendous amount of strength due to his super-soldier blood and cyborg characteristics. Notably, he used his strength to stop an incoming, full-force punch from Dolphineas Manford during their duel. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Scruggs also has enhanced capabilities for speed as a result of his physiology, running a considerable distance away from Manford in a short period of time. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Scruggs has notable enhanced agility, also a result of physiology. In his conflict with Space-Porpoise, he dodged physical attacks. Additionally, during his conflict with Manford, he was able to dodge an unexpected, close-range attack in a small window of time. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Scruggs has been able to survive, and even speak, in space far longer than any normal human, as a result of his enhanced physiology. Terrence has also acquired a numerous amount of general abilities as a result of his military training and Crusader lifestyle. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Following his imperial training and personal use of a handgun, Scruggs has become a master of accuracy and range with ranged weapons. Specifically, he was able to calculate a shot against Colorka that ended up being lethal in a short window of time and space. * '''Seasoned Pilot: * Survival Knowledge: